Suspect X
"Pulling the trigger is like... taking a deep breath of fresh air. Seeing that last... little speck of light in their eyes. Then when it fades... I don't know." Suspect X was a serial killer and hitwoman who appeared in season four of ''CSI: NY''. Biography It is unknown who Suspect X is, what caused her need to kill or anything about her background, not even her name. All that is known is that she is very intelligent and possessing a good knowledge of technology. She has been killing for an unknown number of years and has killed anyone from lowly college students to U.S. congressmen. She remained under the radar because of her ability to cover her tracks both physically and electronically. Season 4 Down the Rabbit Hole She appeared on the CSI team's radar when she kills a young girl, Cheryl Miller, for access to her online avatar character, needing this identity for a hit she plans to commit later. Unfortunately for her, someone sees through her disguise and she is forced to kill him in order to preserve her identity. She later tricks the CSIs into a computer virus when they try to track her. She then proceeds to kill her target before the CSIs can stop her. Making a run for it, she (non-fatally, presumably) shoots a random pedestrian to distract the CSIs long enough for her to make her escape. DOA for a Day After the above events, her face, having been seen by the CSI team, is shown on every channel and her crimes are made public, thus making her public enemy number-one. As a result of the growing attention, she draws in a new client named Joseph Kirkbaum and gives him a deal: she will kill the woman harassing him, Lori Hess, if he does plastic surgery on a woman, making her look just like herself. After killing the woman Joseph does plastic surgery on, Katie Mann, she then proceeds to kill Lori before killing Joseph to eliminate loose ends. Then, she poses Katie's body for the CSI team to find. They eventually figure out her deception and stop her from killing another hit victim, Jordan Gates, at a rally. Then, they set up a sting but she is spooked by a cop and runs. She gets into a gunfight with Mac that leaves her mortally wounded. Suspect X tells Mac that she can be whatever someone wants and that when she kills someone, its like taking a deep breath of fresh air to her as is seeing the last speck of life in their eyes. After it fades and they die, she believes them to be going to a better place. After explaining this, she dies of her wounds and the police are able to get her client list from her PDA. They later discover that Jordan wasn't targeted for political reasons but rather on the orders of her ex-husband. Modus Operandi Suspect X used a tracker to search keywords through people's emails looking for potential clients and victims. She then met her clients and offered a price for the kill. She then proceded to kill her targets using a .45-caliber handgun, usually with a silencer attached to it. She would collect her pay and move on to the next client. When she killed Cheryl Miller, she tortured her by cutting her neck before shooting her. She also killed Katie Mann (who she targeted because of her close resemblance to her) by stabbing her to death with a Navy SEAL combat knife that belonged to Russ McHenry, having acquired it after killing his father. Afterwards, she wiped the knife clean of her own fingerprints and had Joseph Kirkbaum change Katie's appearance to look like her own to fake her own death. She then killed Kirkbaum to cover her tracks, removed his left eye, and placed a camera in the eye socket, the video feed being sent to her computer so she would know when authorities found his body. Known Victims *Killed numerous unnamed people prior to Down the Rabbit Hole *2007: **October, Miami, Florida: Lori Hess **October 18, unspecified location in New Jersey: Judge Daniel McHenry **New York City, New York: ***October 24: Cheryl Miller ***October 25: Johnny O'Dell ***October 26: ****Congressman Phillip Devane ****Unnamed man ***October 26-December 5: Katie Mann ***December 6: ****Joseph Kirkbaum ****Jordan Gates ****Mac Taylor Known Clients *Presumably had numerous unnamed clients prior to Down the Rabbit Hole *An unidentified client *Joseph Kirkbaum *Jordan Gates' unnamed ex-husband Appearances Category:CSI: New York Characters Category:Females Category:Serial Killers Category:Deceased Category:Criminals Category:Omnivores Category:Hitmen Category:Female Killers Category:Prolific Killers Category:Psychopaths Category:Thrill Killer